bluebloodsfandomcom-20200223-history
Oliver Hazard-Perry
Biography Oliver Hazard-Perry is the best friend and Conduit to Schuyler Van Alen. His family comes from a family of Conduits (including Dr.Perry). The met when they were younger and Schuyler forgot her lunch. Oliver gave her part of his sandwich and the two became best friends. They are both consider to outcasts in Duschene. Oliver has known that Schuyler Van Alen is a vampire since he was young. He helped her use her powers without telling her to get into a club. The duo soon became a trio when another fellow outcast joined their group after transferring from another school, this person was Dylan Ward. Oliver has been in love with Schuyler since they were both young and his love for her only kept on increasing. Oliver offered to be Schuyler's familiar to save her life. He does not like Jack and did not approve of Schuyler and Jack Force's relationship. When Dylan disappeared after being named the killer of Aggie, Oliver helped Schuyler and Bliss Llewellyns find him. When Dylan was in rehab, Oliver often visited him. Oliver went with Schuyler to Italy to find her grandfather and used his money to fund their trip. When Mimi Force told Oliver about Schuyler and Jack's secret meeting in the apartment Oliver made Schuyler choose between him and Jack. Oliver helped out Schuyler when she went to Rio. He was present in the murder of Lawrence Van Alen. As he was present to the murder, as was Schuyler Van Alen , they were forced to be on the run. They went to Europe to seek the help from the European Coven. After the party in France, Oliver went back to New York City. He told the Conclave that Schuyler said she did not need him, but this was a lie. He also helped Schuyler enroll in a public school under a fake alias. After the disastrous bonding of Mimi and Jack, Oliver made the choice for Schuyler. Knowing that she loved Jack more and Jack could protect her better, he let them leave New York and never told anyone where they went. He became more serious after their departure. When Mimi Force questioned him about their location, he used the Fifth Commandment of the Code of Vampire's to his defense. He did not seem eager to help Mimi out with the disappearance of vampires, but did so after he got her to ask him for help. Oliver interviewed all of the Conduits that were present in Jaime Kipp's party. Oliver and Mimi's partner ship soon became into friendship, but they both denied it to Deming Chen. However they did laugh when they both denied it. Oliver put a lot of effort to try and find the person killing the vampires. He even took the blame after they attacked the wrong person in the Carlyle. Oliver protected Mimi from a blood spell that could have killed her, by placing a charm in her pocket without her looking. Although he never told her until she asked. Oliver admitted that he did not want to see Mimi die. They admit their friendship, but Oliver asks them not to get mushy about it. Oliver even researched what exactly happened to Kingsley Martin and how to get him out of the Underworld. Oliver still gets taunted by Mimi, but not in her old way. They both are to Alexandria to find Kingsley and seal the Gate together. After Schuyler and Jack left, he began to suffer from the effects of heartbreak and the Sacred Kiss. Oliver even goes to the extremes and goes to a blood house, but leaves. He started to drink alcohol daily. He became friends with a witch and bar owner called Freya. He even slept with her. She left, but before leaving gave him a recipe to get over the heartache. Oliver later attends Schuyler and Jack's bonding. Category:Characters